finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Cantata Mortis
Cantata Mortis & God in Fire est le thème associé à Feral Chaos. Ce thème est joué lors du combat contre ce dernier, et également contre sa version Homoncule. Comme le titre le suggère, cette composition de Takeharu Ishimoto est composée de 2 parties. Cantata Mortis Cantata Mortis est la partie orchestrale du morceau. Elle est arrangée par Kentaro Sato, interprétée par l'orchestre et le chœur FILMharmoniques de Prague. Les paroles, écrites par la Team Chaos et traduites par Robert Zaslavsky, retranscrivent le but destructeur de Chaos. Paroles :Lux! Umbra! :Vita! Mors! :Concordia! Chaos! :Chaos, Deus Mortis. :Spiritus illius producit Mortem. :Chaos, Deus Exitii. :Tenebrae illius devorant omnia. :In palma Creatoris, :Proelium aeternum prodit. :Creare rem Ultimam! :Deletrix Omnium! :O, Chaos! :Progenies Belli! :Corpus incensum tuum fluctuat :In mari inanitatis. :Scitote finem Vestrum fieri :In prece sola mortuorum. :Lux! Umbra! :Vita! Mors! :Concordia! Chaos! :Lux! Umbra! :Vita! Mors! :Concordia! Chaos! :Lux! Umbra! :Vita! Mors! :Concordia! Chaos! :Lux! Umbra! :Vita! Mors! :Concordia! Chaos! :Lux! Umbra! :Vita! Mors! :Concordia! Chaos! :Lux! Umbra! :Vita! Mors! :Concordia! Chaos! :Lux! Umbra! :Vita! Mors! :Concordia! Chaos! :Mors! O, Mors! :Delete! Delete! :O, Chaos, Deus Exitii! :Devastate! Devastate! :Chaos, Deus Mortis! :O, Chaos! God in Fire God in Fire est la partie rock du morceau. Elle est interprétée par le groupe "kidneythieves": Bruce Somers à l'arrangement et à la guitare, Free Dominguez au chant. Les paroles, écrites par Donna Burke pour le studio Dagmusic, retranscrivent le désespoir face au chaos. Paroles :Gone in a second :Ultimate destruction :Gods are warring :Sorrow never-ending :Endless chaos :For an eternity :Welcome to the abyss :Backwater town where nothing happens :Don't let disguises fool you :Evil is coming from everywhere :Destroying﻿ all that we believe is good :My mother's ghost still haunts me now :Fortune abandoned by God :Nothing can bring her back to thee :Now I will seek to rage heaven's doors :There is no mercy, compassion in the world :Embrace the chaos :For in the end that is all :Now the universe is broken, lost its force :Turn your back on all you have loved :For it is :Gone in a second :Ultimate destruction :Gods are warring :Sorrow never-ending :Endless chaos :For an eternity :Welcome to the abyss :Creation desperate :Waiting for a :Miracle to transcend all war :Watch how the bloodlust of the divine :Throw out its hatred for all time :There is no mercy, compassion in the world :Embrace the chaos :For in the end that is all :Now the universe is broken, lost its force :Turn your back on all you have loved :For it is :Gone in a second :Ultimate destruction :Gods are warring :Sorrow never-ending :Endless chaos :For an eternity :Welcome to the end, to the abyss :End as beginning :And so it will be :Alpha Omega :The end thou shall see :(Gone in a second) :(Gods are warring) :Gone in a second :Ultimate destruction :Gods are warring :Sorrow never-ending :Endless chaos :For an eternity :Welcome to the end, to the abyss Vidéos en:Cantata Mortis & God in Fire it:Cantata Mortis & God in Fire de:Cantata Mortis & God in Fire Catégorie:Chansons